Episode 7500 (12th May 2016)
Plot Finn informs Ross about Emma's doctors appointment. He decides not to go, but asks to be kept informed of the results. Jai takes Eliza for a walk to give poorly Megan a break. Aaron receives his deed poll letter which officially confirms he is now 'Aaron Dingle'. Chas and Charity decide to throw a family party to celebrate. Carly wonders if there is anything going on between Pierce and Rhona, making it clear to Brenda that she fancies him. Jai decides to take the day off work to spend it with Eliza. Emma tells Finn and Pete not to worry as she waits for her 'test results'. The party gets underway as Aaron has his first pint as a Dingle. Dr Bailey stalls on giving Emma her results, which winds Pete up. He fails to give into Emma's blackmail and tells them that Emma is not ill, and her symptoms are likely stress related. Cain tries to force Aaron to drink out a wellie insisting he is not a proper Dingle other wise. Adam lets slip to Aaron that Robert withheld a letter from Gordon. Emma makes it clear to Jermaine that she could still tell his wife about the affair, but Jermaine hits back that he could also tell her sons about her pretending to be ill. Emma realises she will have to let Pete go, and apologises to Jermaine. Aaron confronts Robert about the letter. Charity flirts with Cain in front of Moira. Cain tells Lisa that Belle finished with her mystery man before he could find out who it was. Robert tries to explain his actions by reminding Aaron that he didn't want anything to do with Gordon and admits he got rid of the letter, but Aaron insists reading the letter was his choice to make. Jimmy and Jai talk things over in the park and Jimmy reminds Jai that Megan isn't the only woman in the world. Adam apologises to Aaron for not mentioning the letter sooner, and he sticks up for Robert, suggesting Aaron should just let the matter drop. He offers to accompany Aaron to the prison if he wants to visit Gordon. Pierce informs Rhona he got the job, insisting he couldn't have done it without her. Belle warns Holly to keep out of her business in the future, although Cain thanks her. DS Wise arrives at Aaron's party, asking for a word with Aaron and Liv. Jimmy informs Nicola that he has decided to find Jai a date, and they decide to make a bet who can Jai a date first. In the backroom, DS Wise asks Aaron and Liv to sit down, and breaks the news that Gordon has been found dead. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and back exterior *Tenants Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Bailey's room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *From this episode onward, Aaron Livesy is credited as 'Aaron Dingle'. *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,890,000 (21st place). Memorable Dialogue Charity Dingle: "Oh sorry am I in the middle of something?" Robert Sugden: "Er, your 50s!" Charity Dingle: "Oh hey, I need to watch out then because you like older women. But no, wait a sec, my daddy isn't rich, and oh, you're gay this week!" -- DS Wise: "Gordon Livesy...He's dead." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes